


【航海组】谁生谁死，谁会讲述你的故事 Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 谢伊视角。1762年8月，英军攻占哈瓦那的第二天，谢伊来到了这座城市。他意外发现了爱德华·肯威的寒鸦号上的船首像，还见到了这位传奇刺客本人……
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Edward Kenway
Kudos: 2





	【航海组】谁生谁死，谁会讲述你的故事 Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story

**Author's Note:**

> *文的标题来自汉密尔顿片尾曲。感觉这句歌词特别配爱德华爷爷，就构思了一个航海组故事……
> 
> *文莫得逻辑，OOC预警。关于寒鸦号船首像的剧情有一些私设，和自由呐喊有冲突。

**1762年8月14日，11am**

谢伊站在哈瓦那圣方济各圣殿 [注1] 前，仰头看向这座兴建于大航海时代，近年被改为巴洛克风格的伟大建筑。

热带比极北之地更受太阳眷顾，还没到正午，阳光已经给万物染上了燥热。感到空气中的热浪，谢伊才真切感觉到他来到了哈瓦那，“加勒比海的明珠”。这里的海风中有着一丝海盐的味道，与北大西洋总是夹杂着冰雪和寒意的海风截然不同。

吉斯特抹了一把即将从额角滴落的汗水，“该死，这里的天气真是煎熬！”见谢伊没有答话，吉斯特试探问道，“接下来你想去哪里，船长？”

谢伊看向吉斯特，“既然我们已经在港口见过了科佩尔中将，我想应该暂时没有什么事情了。我想要继续游览这座城市。”

谢伊和吉斯特从教堂出发，向海边漫无目的地走着。街道上的行人并不多，有无家可归的人坐在路边的棕榈树下，用西班牙语小声嚷嚷着什么。谢伊不怎么会说西班牙语，只会"Hola" "Gracias"等最基础的表达，这些还是他来哈瓦那之前和吉斯特，还有莫琳根号上一个出身于西印度群岛的水手现学的。虽然听不懂对方的语言，但人类的情绪能产生共鸣，谢伊听出那个人一定非常无助。

谢伊一到哈瓦那就摸清了战局。昨天，也就是1762年8月13日，历经两个月的围城后，英国皇家海军终于从西班牙人手里攻下了哈瓦那城。路面上的碎砖块和木片、随处可见的残垣断壁显示着昨夜英军对哈瓦那的轰炸有多么猛烈。街道上时不时有英军列队经过，这让谢伊找到了一丝熟悉感。

看到坐在路边石阶上的受伤的行人，吉斯特开口道，“船长，我们从纽约带来的药品送到科佩尔中将那里了吗？”

谢伊颔首以示同意，“当然，中将手下的人已经把药品取走了。”顿了顿，谢伊接着说，“科佩尔中将手下有三千余人被霍乱、疟疾等疾病夺走了生命 [注2]，希望我们送来的药能阻止疫情蔓延。我也希望，如果有剩余药物的话，中将能用它们接济患病的平民。”

听到谢伊的回答，吉斯特笑道，“你的善良值得被铭记，船长。你让我想起了那个传奇刺客和海盗，爱德华·肯威的事迹。”

“什么事迹？”谢伊挑眉道。到了谢伊的时代，爱德华·肯威的传说在海上已是家喻户晓。虽然大团长没有透露过信息，但谢伊从相同的姓氏猜测，海尔森和爱德华·肯威一定有某种关联。

“他们说爱德华·肯威也曾经给哈瓦那送过药品，”想了想，吉斯特补充道，“那是1730年，他回到英国后，听说这里有了严重的霍乱疫情，从英国派来了满载药品的船队。”

“去喝一杯？”谢伊感到有些口渴，常年行走在冰原的他不太能适应这样炎热的气候。

吉斯特愉快赞成了谢伊的提议，“这真是个好主意，我经常听人们说，在哈瓦那，你随便扔颗石头都能砸到一家不错的酒馆。 [注3] ”

* * *

谢伊和吉斯特走进了码头附近一家叫作“San Bernardo”的酒馆。酒馆刚开始营业不久，但大厅已经坐了不少人，谢伊看到了几个在这里修整的英军士兵。更多的是哈瓦那本地居民，他们或是用西班牙语热情洋溢地交谈，或是跟着酒馆音乐的节奏起舞，丝毫不受英西两军战事的影响。

“吉斯特，他们在说什么？”谢伊一进大门，就听到右手边那桌人提到了“爱德华·肯威”这个名字。

吉斯特故作神秘地挤了挤眼睛，“船长，他们说有人传出消息，在哈瓦那发现了传奇海盗爱德华·肯威留下的宝藏。”

谢伊点了点头，“我知道了，”他看向正在擦拭酒杯的酒馆老板，“我要找个人问问，这里有个合适人选。”作为一个圣殿骑士，他认为刺客爱德华·肯威的物品对于教团一定有很大的价值。不过，他想获得肯威的宝藏更多是出于一种私心。不是为了钱财，而是一位船长对另一位船长前辈的尊敬与好奇。

酒馆老板是个白发苍苍的老人，他的脸颊被哈瓦那的烈日晒得黝黑，双手也满是被海水和海盐摧残的痕迹。这两点足以让谢伊确定，老板年轻时一定也是一名水手。示意吉斯特在旁边桌等待后，谢伊走近酒馆吧台长桌，拉开椅子坐下。

谢伊拍了几枚硬币在老板面前，这些钱刚好够一杯上好的金朗姆酒。谢伊把硬币往前推了推，“讲一讲，那位爱德华·肯威先生。”

老板的目光从酒杯移到了谢伊身上，他上下打量了谢伊几眼，摇了摇头说，“一个水手，或是一个船长，又一个想要追逐肯威的财富的人。”他又重新看向手里的那只酒杯，“说吧，你想知道些什么？”

老板的英语有着浓重的口音，但还算可以交流，谢伊松了口气。酒馆老板把擦好的酒杯放回原位，“爱德华·肯威和我是同龄人，我年轻的时候，在这里见过他一次。”

“就在这个酒馆？”随便走进的酒馆居然这样不同寻常，谢伊暗暗庆幸，一定是幸运女神今天又垂青了他。

说起年轻时的事情，酒馆老板一下子来了兴致，“那个时候我还是一艘商船上的水手。有一天我在这里喝酒的时候，遇到了几个挑衅的西班牙士兵。多亏肯威先生出手相助，把我从危险中解救了出来。”

谢伊喝了口酒，终于感觉凉爽了一些。这时酒馆里的乐队开始唱一首英文船歌，谢伊觉得非常耳熟，但怎么都想不起来歌名。

“他们在唱什么歌？”谢伊看向酒馆乐队。

老板笑着说道，“我的英语不是很好，但我能听出你似乎有爱尔兰口音。看你这一头黑发，多么浓的凯尔特血统 [注4]，”他给谢伊的杯子添了点酒，接着说，“这首歌叫Here's a Health to the Company，有人说是一首爱尔兰民歌。”

谢伊明白了那熟悉感的来源，他和海尔森在纽约的酒馆也听到过这首歌。谢伊记得海尔森说，他小时候，他的父亲经常教他唱这首，还有其他很多船歌。

谢伊感到在和酒馆老板对话的时候，有束目光一直锁定着他的后背。他凭感觉侧头看向左后方，对上了一道有些慌乱的视线。视线相交的刹那，那道视线的主人慌张地站起身，拔腿奔向酒馆大门的方向。

谢伊朝酒馆老板挥了下手，“失陪了，”说罢，他跟随那个逃窜的身影冲了出去。

来到哈瓦那之前谢伊已经换上了轻便的浅色棉质长袍。可是中午的烈日太过毒辣，轻巧地跑过一片屋顶，越过一排排房屋间的间隙时，谢伊感到他的衣服已被汗水完全打湿。

即使被炎热天气影响了些许速度，谢伊也还是轻松追上了那个逃跑的年轻男子。从他的身手看来，他接受过系统的训练。一个菜鸟刺客，谢伊在心里下了结论。这个年轻人表现出的慌乱，说明他显然缺少鲜血和死亡的磨炼。

年轻刺客看到形势不对，立刻弹出袖剑刺向谢伊。谢伊轻松挡下，顺势在刺客脸上留下了一道伤口。刺客忍不住闷哼了一声，但并未就此认输。他再次发动攻击，试图从谢伊的招式中找到破绽，趁机逃脱。

谢伊向右一闪躲开刺客的攻击，左手反手挥出短刀，在刺客的腹部和腰间隔开了深深的口子。伤口瞬间涌出了大量鲜血，染红了刺客的上衣。趁这个间隙，谢伊右手的长刀抵住了刺客的脖颈，“爱德华·肯威的宝藏在哪？”年轻刺客疑似与加勒比兄弟会有关，也许会了解一些情报。

年轻刺客惊恐地瞪大了双眼，艰难开口道，“你，你是叛徒谢伊·寇马克！咳咳……我看到过你的画像！”刺客的英语不是很标准，谢伊努力从他含混不清的发音中辨认出意思。

年轻刺客被自己口中的血沫呛到，说话更加艰难，“肯威……宝藏……咳咳……哈瓦那北边山里……”谢伊把耳朵凑近刺客的嘴边，才听到了宝藏所在的那个坐标。

谢伊的袖剑刺进了年轻刺客的喉咙，结束了他的痛苦。谢伊并不是一个喜欢滥杀无辜的人，但为了行踪不被暴露，此刻他必须除掉这个年轻刺客。否则，加勒比兄弟会一定会在全城围捕他，而他不想再与加勒比海地区的刺客起任何冲突。

“我很抱歉，朋友，在阳光中安息吧，”谢伊把已无生命体征的刺客放倒在地上。这些年来，谢伊早已不记得自己收割过多少人的生命。他就像是死神本人，亦或死亡在人间的化身。他已经不在乎他会在历史中留下怎样的一笔，自从被命运推向那个未曾设想的分歧点，他已对很多事情已经失去了选择的能力。

哈瓦那城并不大，谢伊很快自南向北穿越了这座城市，来到了刺客提供坐标的所在地。谢伊抬起覆盖在泥地上的石板，看到深坑中埋着他的目标，“爱德华·肯威的宝藏”。与想象中的金银财宝不同的是，这“宝藏”是一个沾满泥的深色木雕。

作为经验丰富的船长，谢伊一眼认出这个巨大的鸟形木雕是一个船首像。谢伊记得爱德华·肯威的船叫“寒鸦号”，这个船首像一定曾经属于她，谢伊心想。谢伊从深坑中抱出了寒鸦号船首像，擦了擦它表面的泥土。

** 1762年8月14日，8pm **

傍晚，谢伊找借口离开了波考克上将和科佩尔中将举办的庆功晚宴。这些年来因为工作原因参加过各种应酬，谢伊完全能够应付这种推杯换盏的场合。但他天生不喜欢这样的热闹，更享受独处的时间。

谢伊站在莫琳根右舷上，眺望地平线方向残存的一点晚霞余晖。加勒比海的海水总是比北大西洋更加清澈，幽蓝，即使在夜间也是如此。夜晚的哈瓦那比白天更加热闹，有更浓厚的异域风情。码头周围的酒馆纷纷点亮了烛火，开怀畅饮的人们的歌声和欢声笑语被海风带向远处。

莫琳根号的船员在不远处的海滩上升起了营火，有一位船员在专心地烤肉，其他船员在篝火旁喝着哈瓦那出产的朗姆酒，还有英国商船从苏格兰运来的威士忌。谢伊从来不限制船员的行动，他总是允许他们自行狂欢，哪怕他们全部醉倒在海滩上他也不会阻止。

突然，谢伊听到前方海面上传来了似有若无的船歌声。凝神细听，谢伊更加确定了这一点。晴朗的海面上毫无征兆地升起牛乳般浓稠的白雾，遮蔽了谢伊的视线，也似乎掩盖了天地间除那船歌外的所有声音。谢伊猛地回头，发现码头和海滩上的莫琳根船员一切如常，但他听不到他们的声音，就像是进入了另一片隐秘空间。

一艘漂亮的双桅横帆船在浓雾中显形。“幽灵船？”谢伊疑惑地自问道。虽然从小他就不怎么相信水手间流传的那些海上传说，但此刻他还是想到了那些故事。

双桅横帆船在靠近莫琳根号的地方停了下来，谢伊这时发现，对方的船比他的莫琳根要大一些。同时谢伊注意到，这艘神秘船的状态有些奇怪。她的影像似乎在海风和水汽中微微晃动，看起来不够真实，比起实物更像是虚影。

那艘神秘船的船头出现了一道闪着亮光的短桥，通到了莫琳根的右舷边缘，就像是汇聚了天上所有星星的光芒。像听到某种召唤一般，谢伊并未怀疑这道“星光桥”的可靠程度。他迈出右脚踏上短桥时，忽然想起小时候第一次踏上父亲的船时，父亲笑着告诉他，先迈右脚能为水手带来好运。

谢伊沿着短桥来到了双桅横帆船上。他看到有几个水手在认真擦拭甲板，在桅杆和瞭望台上执勤的水手紧紧盯着远方的海面。还有一些水手站在甲板上，一边喝酒一边聊天。

甲板上的水手簇拥着一个背对着谢伊站立，身着蓝白相间长袍的金发男子。刺客？海盗？谢伊疑惑地眯起双眼，他一眼认出了男子身着的是刺客长袍。想到自己就这样走上了刺客的船，谢伊的双手把刀柄握得更紧了一些。

只不过和谢伊之前穿过的刺客长袍不同的是，金发男子的长袍更有热带风格。大量蓝色色块代表加勒比海的海水，明显具有海盗风格的棕色皮甲和红色腰带彰显着它们主人独特的身份。和谢伊一样，金发男子身侧也别着长短两把弯刀。

似乎早早就在这里等待一般，感应到了船上的来客，身着刺客长袍的男子转了过来。看到金发男子面容的一刹那，谢伊难以置信地瞪大了双眼。他之前没有见过这名男子，但他还在北美兄弟会的时候听说过他。仅仅是他那海水般蔚蓝深邃的双眼就让谢伊确定了他的身份——

爱德华·肯威。

谢伊记得他在北美兄弟会的资料中看过，爱德华·肯威四十二岁时被英国圣殿刺杀于伦敦的宅邸中，然而此刻甲板上的爱德华就出现在谢伊面前，看起来比他还要年轻一些。

谢伊从不相信世上有鬼魂之类的事物，这也是他近三十一年的人生中头次遭遇这样的灵异事件。他正站在大名鼎鼎的寒鸦号的甲板上，今天中午他刚刚得到了她的船首像。谢伊并不惊慌，只是有些无法相信他正在经历的一切。

正在谢伊愣神的时候，爱德华向他走来，“欢迎来到寒鸦号，我的朋友，”他示意一位船员给谢伊递上酒杯，“欢迎和我们一起分享美酒。”

“谢谢，”谢伊还没有从震惊情绪中恢复，他只是下意识地感谢了爱德华和那位拿来酒杯的船员。从水手中接过金色的酒杯，谢伊发现酒杯似乎是纯金打造，周身刻有繁复的花纹。更令谢伊惊奇的是，黄金酒杯和船上其他物品都不一样，有一种实实在在的质感。

又有船员给谢伊的酒杯斟满了酒。酒液呈红宝石色，谢伊轻轻摇晃酒杯，闻到有醉人香气传出，但他辨不出这杯葡萄酒的种类。

“站着喝酒太没有气氛，让我想起那些故弄玄虚的贵族宴会，”爱德华拍了拍谢伊的右肩，“让我们坐下来开怀畅饮，谢伊。”谢伊跟随爱德华坐在寒鸦号左舷边上。谢伊对于爱德华知道自己名字这件事并不感到太过意外，毕竟眼前这个“死而复生”的人都在和自己交谈，谢伊觉得没有什么能再让他感到惊奇。

谢伊轻抿一口，酒入口醇香饱满，还有些酸樱桃和茶树叶的香味。“喝葡萄酒从来不是我的风格，”爱德华摇了摇头，“我只是想让你，我们远道而来的客人，尝一尝我新得到的这箱基安蒂。”

“基安蒂？”谢伊第一次听说这种酒。

爱德华扬了扬手中的酒杯，“一种产自托斯卡纳大区的葡萄酒，准确的说，来自佛罗伦萨地区。”谢伊颔首说道，“我知道佛罗伦萨。”听到这个地名，谢伊想起了阿基里斯讲过的刺客大师艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。

“你们圣殿骑士来到哈瓦那，一定又在寻找什么第一文明的遗物吧，”爱德华挑眉看向谢伊。

谢伊无意隐瞒，坦然回答道，“对，我在找‘先行者之盒’。当然，我来到哈瓦那也是因为英西两军的战事。英军中出现了严重的霍乱疫情，已有超过三千人因此死去，我从纽约给他们带来了一些药品。”

爱德华点了点头，似是陷入了一段回忆，“作为曾经的兄弟会成员，你应该知道我的故事。我曾经去过那个有着非凡力量的‘观测所’，但我最终选择封闭了那里，永远不受那种力量的诱惑。”说到这里，爱德华停顿了两秒，语速明显放缓，“如果你有朝一日找到了‘先行者之盒’，记得带着那个东西避世隐居，不要让它的力量再造成灾难。”

七年前里斯本的惨象浮现于谢伊的脑海，他闭上眼睛，默然了两秒道，“我会的，我向您保证。”他又试探开口道，“知道如今的我是一名圣殿骑士后，您为什么还会让我登上寒鸦号？”

爱德华摆手说道，“我们今天能这样碰面，是大海的力量把我们带到了一起。”顿了顿，他接着说，“现在我们可以暂时不管什么刺客，圣殿，信条，只有两个船长在这里喝酒。”说罢，爱德华将杯中的酒一饮而尽。

“恕我冒昧，”谢伊看向爱德华，“我觉得您和我想象中不太一样——”

爱德华爽朗一笑，“是不如你想象中疯狂吗？”正当谢伊一时语塞，不知道该怎么回答的时候，爱德华自顾自般说道，“经历了那些兴衰荣辱，失去了太多珍重的人，我想明白了很多。”

爱德华站了起来，面向与幽暗的夜幕快要融为一体的海面，”让我告诉你一些我年轻气盛、追逐财富时不曾明白的道理。”他的声音更小了一些，“你无法掌控，谁会生还，谁会死去，又有谁会传诵你的故事 [注5]。”

谢伊也站起身，望向爱德华眺望的那片海面，“您总是在哈瓦那附近海域吗？”

“你一定看出来了，我和我的船现在的情况都有些特殊。”爱德华看向谢伊，“我死后并没有进入亡者的世界，而是可以继续在世间停留，来到了大海上。”说到这里他自嘲一笑，“寒鸦号变成了人们所说的‘幽灵船’，我也像是一个大海上的幽灵。”

“我在想，我应该把寒鸦号船首像还给您，”犹豫了几秒后，谢伊决定还是说明实情。

爱德华摇了摇头，“不需要，我只想让你帮我实现一个心愿。”正当谢伊想问他需要做什么时，爱德华已主动开口道，“把寒鸦号船首像送回我的故乡，威尔士斯旺西。”说到这里，他没有拿酒杯的那只手指了指谢伊手中的黄金酒杯，“那就是我提前支付的报酬。”

“您就不担心我不完成这个约定？”谢伊挑眉问道。

爱德华笑了一声，“不知道为什么，我感觉和你非常投缘，也选择相信你，也许是因为我们都喜欢大海。”他重新看向海面，“这个酒杯远比你想象中古老，据说它来自一千五百年前的波斯萨珊帝国，是真正的宝藏。”

“我不会忘记这个约定的。”看向手中的酒杯，谢伊笃定地说。

爱德华颔首以示赞许，他拍了拍谢伊的左肩，“即使在我的时代，你们口中的‘海盗的黄金时代’，也很难找到几个像你一样精于航行和海战的船长。如果你生在我的时代，加勒比海域流传的海盗传奇故事，恐怕就要加上你的名字了。”

爱德华举起了手中的酒杯，“我要离开哈瓦那海域了。这一杯是我敬你，愿今后你的每次航行都平安顺遂，我的朋友。”

“无论我们是否会再相聚于大海，我都永远不会忘记您的慷慨和善意，肯威船长。”谢伊也举起酒杯回敬。

一个水手轻轻唱起了船歌，甲板上的水手停止了交谈和喧闹，和起头的那个水手一起唱起了那首歌。谢伊听出，船歌正是他今天中午在酒馆听到的Here's a Health to the Company。

爱德华看了一眼歌唱的船员们，跟着节拍也慢慢唱了起来。听到船长的歌声，越来越多的船员加入了吟唱的队伍，像是条条小溪汇入了河流。

寒鸦号的甲板上涌起了浓重的白雾。白雾在谢伊和爱德华中间的空间蔓延，很快遮挡了谢伊的视线，他再也无法看到爱德华和他的船员们。他们站在白雾两边，被无法穿透的历史迷雾永远分隔。

谢伊感到他的思绪在变得滞涩。在意识模糊之前，他还能听到那船歌歌声——

"…Here's a health to the company and one to my lass

Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass

Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain

For we may or might never all meet here again…"

* * *

谢伊在清晨的阳光中醒了过来。他睁开眼睛，首先映入眼帘的是莫琳根号船长室的天花板。

活动了一下四肢，谢伊从床上坐了起来。他看到自己右手中紧紧攥着那只黄金酒杯，寒鸦号船首像还放在船长室的地板上。

上到甲板，谢伊发现他的船员们已经回到了各自的岗位。谢伊在船舵旁边找到了吉斯特，“昨晚港口这里有什么异常吗？”谢伊问道。

“能有什么异常？”吉斯特有些不解。今天他心情不错，和谢伊开了个玩笑，“最大的异常就是你昨天那么早就回房休息了，船长。”

谢伊更加确定，他昨晚经历的一切，寒鸦号，传奇海盗爱德华·肯威，都像是一场幻境。可那个黄金酒杯又提醒着他，一切都真的发生过。

“哈瓦那的任务已经完成了，我们接下来去哪？”吉斯特向谢伊发问。

谢伊双手搭上莫琳根号的船舵，“去威尔士斯旺西。”他看向吉斯特，“我有一个约定要完成。”

“挂帆起锚！”谢伊右手握拳高举于空中。

下达开船命令后，谢伊小声说道，“大海会永远记得你的传说，肯威船长。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：圣方济各圣殿/Basilica Menor de San Francisco de Asis，建于1580年代，1730年被改为巴洛克风格。
> 
> 注2：1762年夏季，攻打哈瓦那期间，英军因为传染病损失惨重。截至10月，有大约5000名士兵被传染病夺去了生命。
> 
> 注3：我在查有关哈瓦那的资料时看到了这句话。原话是"In Havana, you are never more than a stone's throw away from a good drink."
> 
> 注4：我个人感觉除了红发外，黑色/深棕色也是爱尔兰人中很常见的发色。有一首凯尔特民歌就叫"Black is the Color"，歌词讲的是女子悼亡她有着黑发的爱人。
> 
> 注5：改编自汉密尔顿片尾曲歌词，原文是"Let me tell you what I wish I'd known/ When I was young and dreamed of glory/ You have no control/ Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?"


End file.
